Tales of a Crazy Redhead and a Clueless Monk
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: You heard it right. A fic dedicated to the ever so humble Abigail Parker and her eternal object of affection; Beyal the Monk. Readers may come with whatever request for a chapter and will most likely get their wish granted. So, jump on the train, cause we're heading straight to Crazyville! The population will increase from each reader who follows xD So, please make my life by R&R!
1. Longing

**A/N: -3- So, I got some reviews on 'Crazy Redhead Adventures' where people requested fics :D I got a few, and now I'm gonna write 'em! :3 Lean back and enjooooooy~! This was requested by minah13…I don't know if that's your real username, but it's the one you wrote in your reviews, so I'm gonna go with that -3-**

* * *

**_~In which Beyal is restless and phones a certain someone~_**

As the CoreTech Team was taking a well-deserved vacation in West-ward City, all seemed to be enjoying themselves except for Beyal. He really tried to though, but strangely found himself unable to. Then, he used an hour to meditate and find the source of his restlessness, which wasn't much of a help. He was sitting on the hot sand in his thick clothing when Jinja came to stand beside him and kneel, still wearing her two-piece swim-suit as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Beyal, shouldn't you be relaxing like the rest of us?" she asked. "Or is this your way of 'relaxation'?"

The white-haired Monk opened his eyes and sighed, drawing lazy patterns on the sand with his finger. "I am lost, Jinja. I do want to enjoy myself with the rest of the team, but something is occupying my mind and I cannot figure out what to do."

The brunette nodded in understanding and thought deeply about this for a couple of seconds before gazing at what he was drawing. It was a well-drawn sketch of a face-less person with two braids and a bandana, and it didn't take long for the teenage girl to figure it out. She gave a small gasp and stared with wide blue eyes at the Monk.

"She got to you, didn't she?"

The Monk stared back at her with equal big eyes. "Excuse me?"

Jinja started to grin widely, her eyes narrowing slightly in mischief and she drew a small heart on the chest of the sketch. "You know what I'm talking about, mister. Don't act stupid; you _miss_ Abby, don't you? You miss her despite the fact that she's already planned what kind of frosting your wedding cake will have?"

Beyal flushed greatly, glancing downwards and fidgeting with his fingers. "I do not know."

Jinja stood up in rush and took his hand, dragging him away from the sand while their friends were staring at them in wonder. "Come on! I know what you need."

They were at a decent distance away from the beach, up at the hills were you could gaze at the beautiful view of the ocean that sparkled upon the rays of the sun. Jinja fished her mobile from her small bag and handed it to the clueless Monk.

"You remember what I taught you about using mobiles, right?" she continued as he timidly nodded. "Good. Now call Abby. Don't worry, if she goes overboard, just end the call," the tomboy grinned slightly. "Though, I'm sure Abby wouldn't propose to you over the phone-line. Just yet."

The brunette waved before going back to the beach, leaving the white-haired boy with a very difficult decision. He swallowed hard as he went through Jinja's contacts and found the redhead, his thumb hovering over the call button a couple of seconds before finally pressing it.

He heard the phone ring and glanced down at the grass with a sudden interest, before the phone was finally picked up.

"_Hey Jin, I really can't talk for long 'cause Drew and Emma are fighting and as far as I can tell, it's gonna end in tears. What's up?_"

"Greetings, Abby. It is me, Beyal."

The sound of something falling onto the ground with a 'thud!' could be heard followed by low muttering.

"_**Dude**__, don't scare me like that, __**man**__, for a moment there I thought I was gonna die of a heart-attack!_"

"I am most sorry for the disturbance, my friend," Beyal relied awkwardly. "I shall call back when you are less occupied."

"_No, no, no, no, __**no**__, don't go! I just meant that your call was surprising and unexpected, that's all! I got lotsa time available_."

The sound of children bickering in the background could be heard and the Monk frowned slightly. "It does not sound like that."

"_Handsome, every neighbour of mine knows that there's never any peace at my place. It's practically something you gotta live with; it's even described as something to expect in the home announces. Trust me, baby; I got plenty of time to talk_."

Suddenly, Beyal felt a little bashful and too shy to carry on the conversation. "Uh…right. So, how is the weather over there?"

Silence. "_You know, I've waited to hear that beautiful voice of yours for a long time, but hearing you ask about the weather isn't on my 'top ten list of conversation-topics'. I may be the last person to ever be bother by your company, but can I ask to why you called in the first place?_"

"I…," the Monk swallowed hard again, rubbing his neck nervously. "I believe I have missed your carefree and bubbly behaviour among us the last few days. Not to mention… your boldness, among other things."

Once again, silence. Though, he could hear the faint yet unmistakable squeals of joy in the background and suddenly the phone was picked up again.

"_Hello_?" said a boy voice.

"Who am I talking to now?" the white-haired Monk asked.

"_My name is Andrew, but everyone calls me Drew. Who're you?_"

"My name is Beyal. It is a pleasure to meet you, Andrew."

"_You're Beyal? My big sis Abby talks about you all the time. Like aaaaalll the time. And when she does, she says that you're the second prettiest boy in the __**whole wide world**__ that she's ever met_."

"Second?" he repeated with a frown, strangely troubled by the fact that his red-haired friend had placed him as number two on the list of looks. Maybe he was beat by this character named Brad Pitt whom he had heard the girls speak of the other day.

"_Yeah, 'cause she says that __**I'm**__ the prettiest boy in the __**whole wide world**__ and Emma, my twin sis, is the prettiest girl in the __**whole wide world**__. But I think she's lying, 'cause Emma isn't pretty; she's the biggest meanie ever_."

"Well, I would not think your sister would ever lie to you, Andrew. You should treasure both of your sisters," Beyal smiled to himself, feeling kind of relieved.

"_I guess so. Mommy said so too, but she's not here anymore. Abby says she and Daddy are gone. But she won't tell me where they went. She just keeps saying that they're gone_."

The Monk's smile instantly faded away into a sorrowful mask of sympathy. "I am so sorry to hear that, my friend. Please accept my condolences for this great loss of yours."

Silence yet again before the voice replied with much excitement. "_I think I know why Abby likes you so much. You talk funny_."

The wonders with kids. They could be really sad at one moment and then the next, they could bounce back with the joy and happiness only children could store. Beyal blushed faintly, completely forgetting that this was an eight-year old child he was talking to, and heard protests and shouts at the other end of the line.

* * *

"Andrew K. Parker," Abby said firmly at each name. "You go to your room and apologize to Em, or _no candy_ for the both of you!"

"Don't wanna," the red-haired twin boy stuck out his tongue childishly. "I was talking with your boyfriend, Beyal. He talks kinda weird. That's why you like him, right?"

The big sister snatched the phone back and grabbed the twin by his wrist, dragging him to his room. "I like him for _lots_ of reasons, young man. Though, you're _way_ too young to understand most of them."

A little girl with red pigtails in yellow ribbons opened the door and stuck her tongue out. "Blah, Drew is ugly, Drew is a pig! Drew is stupid and makes me sick!"

"At least I'm not a fat cow!" the twin boy countered, trying to wrestle out of his older sister's grip. Emma gasped and glanced at Abby with her big brown eyes. "Abby, he called me a fat cow!"

"Abby, she called me an ugly pig!"

The redhead flicked both of them on their foreheads and they stared at her with big watery eyes as she began to scold both of them. "_Both of you_ need to talk nice to each other! I don't think _either_ of you can understand the importance of this exact call. Can any of you _imagine_ for how long I've waited to see this guy, let alone hear his voice again?"

"Well, yeah," Emma raised her tiny hand. "'Cause you keep telling us."

Abby narrowed her eyes slowly. "Then, why did you choose _this time of all times_ to argue? Emma, you're the prettiest doll I've ever seen and Drew, you are nowhere near ugly! When you grow up, you're gonna be the most famous heart-breaker twins known to mankind! But before that can happen, both of you need to respect one another as a family and make your ol' sis proud."

The two twins glanced at their sister before turning to look at one another. Then they hugged. "Sorry," they both muttered. Abby clapped and wiped away an invisible tear with a successful smile.

"Beautiful. Now, I hid the cookie jar behind the plates inside the porcelain closet-," the redhead could no longer see her siblings standing before her, as childish protests continued to sound inside the living room. Followed by a crash.

"Oh, sweet mother of-."

"I didn't do it!" said two almost-alike voices in union. Abby sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose with closed eyes.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," she muttered and gazed at the screen of her phone to see the. call. wasn't. ended. Her eyes widened slightly and she mouthed 'Oh, Crag' as she slowly placed the phone at her ear.

"He…hello? Beyal, baby, are you still there..?"

"…_I was wondering if you had forgotten me, Abby_."

"_Ho-ly_ shit, I didn't know! Beyal, I would_ never_…" the redhead stopped in midsentence as realization hit her with the force of a train.

He'd heard every damned word that had come out of her big mouth.

"You heard what I told Drew and Emma about you just now, didn't'cha?"

"Every single word, I'm afraid."

**Fuck**.

"_I believe that I still stand corrected; you cannot keep your siblings in line and keep a conversation with me at the same time. Since I was rude and interrupted your work, I will now say my goodbyes for now and call you later_."

"That is _so_ not fair; I'm damn good at multi-tasking, boy, you have no ide – wha'?" Abby said with a blank expression, blinking a few times before repeating. "What?"

"_I said that I will call you back when you are less occupied. Or do you not wish for me to call you at all_?"

"Hold your horses, cowboy! I didn't say nothing like that!" the redhead quickly exclaimed, taking a moment to tug a strand of red hair behind her pierced ear with a small smile. "Really? You mean that?"

"_Excuse me?_"

"That you'll call me back? You will, right?"

"_Absolutely. By then, I may have some more interesting topics to discuss with you than the weather_."

Abby giggled with a naughty look. "Oh, discussing _you_ in particular is damn interesting enough for me already, good-looking."

"…_I do not understand_."

"Never mind. I'll look forward to chatting with you again, Beyal. _Very much_, indeed. Bye~," Abby purred and ended the call with another giggle. She spun on her heel and danced on her way to her room, leaving two eight-year olds with cookie-crumbs everywhere on themselves, to stare at the closed door.

"Wanna go invite Sam and the others over here?" Emma asked. "I'm sure Abby won't mind. I mean right now."

"Sure," Drew licked his lips. "I wonder what happened to her. Y'know, when the nanny came and Abby said she'd go on a quick trip? She came home and was giggling like this _nonstop_."

The twin sister rolled her eyes. "I was there when you called 911, Drew."

"And they said there was no cure for stuff like this! They called it 'being in luv'?"

"_Love_, stupid. Adults feel that way all the time. The TV even says so," Emma munched on another cookie. "Should we make a promise that we'll never fall for something like that?"

Now it was the twin brother's time to roll his eyes. "Geez, Em, I'm not Einstein but still I'm not_ that_ stupid."

* * *

**A/N: So. Not. As. Planned :'D Seriously! How did this come here? ¬w¬ The fic took a weird turn, I must say. So…what do you think about them twins? Okay enough?**


	2. Jealous

**A/N: A request from Kryst x3 It's your time to shine, pretty pretty! Bwahaha, enjoy! xDDD**

**Oh! And please check out my Monsuno forum about a lil' contest of miiiiiine! 8D It's a writing contest! Click on the (only) topic there and you'll see the rules and prices. (The prices are shitty, I know, but there's not much I CAN give you. In dA you can give points or membership, but here? This is all I have, darlings.)**

* * *

_**~In which Abby gets a hint about a girl who's quite close to her Monk~**_

_**~and isn't very happy about it~**_

_**~okay, 'happy' is a damn big understatement~**_

"…_and so we were going to stop so we could camp when Bren decides to touch this pretty little flower that grew nearby, and got this really itchy rash and now he's complaining **all** the time and stops every five minutes to rub his back against a tree like some wild bear_-."

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine and all. Now, tell me more about Beyal~," Abby squealed, twirling a red lock around her finger. She was resting on her stomach on her bed in her night-attire, enjoying the really rare moments of piece when her twin-siblings were sleeping.

"…_that'll be kind of hard since I don't find every little thing about Beyal as exciting and fascinating as you do, Abby_."

"Do it anyway," the redhead grinned and rolled onto her back. "I need something to make me fall asleep. And what's better than my Monk Boy!"

"_Well…there's not much than he's a little more happy than usual_."

"Oh. How come?"

"_I don't know…but he keeps looking at this picture of a girl-."_

Abby felt her heart drop in her chest all the way to her stomach in shock and rolled onto her stomach once again, pressing her mobile to her ear. "A girl? What girl? Did you meet a girl? Why didn't you tell me!"

"_We haven't met one! I just saw a picture of her one time, that's all_."

The redhead was silent for a moment, a thousand thoughts circling around in her head. Then she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind hair. "Well…how does she look? Is she pretty? Attractive? Hot?"

"_I'm sorry, Abby; I can't answer you on that one __**because I don't normally notice those things on other girls!**_"

"Well, you sure as hell _would_ if there was some chick your man knew which you _didn't_!"

"_What's that supposed – Ooooh, I see what you're all fussing about," Jinja's voice snickered. "You're thinking that this girl that you don't know of is maybe Beyal's love interest_?"

"It ain't funny," the redhead huffed and blew the bangs away from her face. "And yeah, why wouldn't I? You said he'd never been around a girl ever in his life. This clearly states the opposite_ and_ he's keeping this a secret from all of you."

"_So_.._?_"

"So!" Abby bolted up and was standing on the bed that creaked slightly under her weight, practically yelling into her phone. "A boy who keeps the girl a secret for no one other than himself to know, and meets her in some deserted place in secret so they can kiss passionately under the stars? This is _so_ the Romeo and Juliet scheme going on right under of your nose! Beyal is probably longing for the love of his life right now and yearns to see her again so they can embrace and kiss in the white hot passion that is their love!"

"…_you really need to stop seeing those chick flicks. They're messing with your mind, Abby_."

"No-ho, they ain't! And that is so not the point right now!" the redhead was now really flustered and felt like smashing a hole into the wall again and again and then kick another hole in for good measure. "I've been into that boy for five months now without any progress and then some, some…mysterious girl comes into the picture and steals his heart like that? Even after I've tried and tried and tried to pick his brain about his likes and dislikes and how to get him to like me, this girl still manages to take my Beyal? _**My man**_?"

"…_you're done_?"

"No, but I'm sure you wanna say something, so go ahead!"

"_Jeez, you're on fire when you're jealous, huh? Tell you what; I think you should yell at the guy responsible for this instead of me. I think you broke my ears anyway_."

"No! I don't wanna, and if you put him on the line, I swear to God-!"

"_Hello_?"

"**I HATE YOU, YOU DAMN HOT GIRL-MAGNET**!"

Silence…

"_L-Let's take that again. How're you doing, Abby_?"

"**I'm pissed off, and I wanna smash someone's face in so goddamn badly, so you're damn lucky I'm not over there right now**!"

"…_is that so..? Then I will pray later and thank God for this great fortune_."

"To be honest, I don't think I could ever smash your handsome face in, though! So, damn straight thank your God that I'm this damn nice!"

"_Jinja told me that you were upset. How come_?"

"I'm not upset! I'm angry, pissed off, mad, bursting with pure white-hot rage so hot I'm burning a shitload of calories already, but _upset_? Fuck no!"

"…_It does not seem like that, my friend. Seek deeper in your heart and you will find the true emotion that you are feeling now_."

Abby really had to hold herself back from punching something. "I don't have to! That was one hundred percent of sarcasm you just heard! You ever been sarcastic, Beyal? It's such a fantastic thing, because then you'd say one thing but you don't necessarily have to mean it!"

"_Like when you say that you are not upset_?"

The redhead sighed deeply from the decreasing anger and fell back on the bed. "Hit the nail on the head, huh? Yeah, Beyal, that was pretty much what I meant."

"_Care to tell me why you are upset now? And please refrain from using this 'sarcasm'_."

"Because you're seeing someone else, aren't you? Admit it, Romeo!"

"…_pardon me, but…what_?"

"Don't bother to hide it! Jinja told me how you were head over heels for this mysterious girl of yours that you keep as a secret! You even have a picture of her with you! _Ha-ha_, bet'cha thought you were pretty sneaky but you weren't sneaky enough!"

"…"

"Go on, spill it out. I was too smart and figured the whole love thing out. Now tell me how incredibly awesome I am."

"_The girl you are speaking of…_"

"Yeah?"

"…_is my sister. My older sister who used to live in the monastery I grew up in but vanished years ago_."

Abby's green eyes widened greatly and she placed a hand before her mouth to stifle the loud gasp that came out. She flushed so much that her cheeks matched her hair and swallowed hard in complete and utter embarrassment.

**Oh, fuck again.**

"Your… your sister? As in…your older sister? You have a _sister_?"

"_Yes. I mean, not biologically, but she was always by my side when I was just a mere infant. She took care of me and protected me so, yes, I consider her my only family now_."

The redhead smiled dreamily with a giggle. "Oh, yeah, I could definitely imagine you as a baby, alright~"

"_Huh?_"

"I-I mean…I'm sorry for being such a stupid jerk and assuming things that weren't real," Abby sighed and closed her eyes. "Man, if feel stupid. I'm sorry for saying that I hate you, Beyal. I didn't mean it."

"_I know, my friend and I forgive you_. I am sure everyone could have made the same mistake."

"You're sweet, Sugar, but we both know this was a huge failure on my side," the redhead sweat-dropped. "Soooo…wanna agree that we don't tell the others that I thought you were in love with your own sister?" the redhead flushed again in embarrassment.

"_Oh, no, I will make sure it never gets out, Abby. My mouth is sealed_," Beyal assured in unusual way than he used to speak. When she ended the call, she took a moment to think this over.

"Sarcasm. Damn, that boy learns fast," she said, blushing just a little bit. "Brace yourself for the next hours of endless teasing from Jin, Abigail. Maybe if I pretend to do homework, she'll go away," she thought this over. "Nah, she'd know that I'd never do homework on Saturdays."

* * *

**A/N: xD Horrible ending, I know. Hope you liked it, tho. **


	3. Flowers

**A/N: This is actually my own idea. So…enjoy.**

* * *

_**~In which Abby gets advice from a friend, who has more love-experience than herself~**_

"Haaaaaii, Abby-chan!" a sweet voice exclaimed. "Do not fear, Cathy-chan's here!"

The redhead glanced up with a blank look from her endless papers of homework and stared at the blonde who'd entered her room the corniest way ever. Her eyes narrowed slightly and her hand abandoned the pencil to wave her friend away dismissingly.

"Hey. Now, go away."

The blonde girl pouted heavily and angrily walked inside to throw herself onto the white bed as if she owned the place. "You should greet Cathy-chan nicer, Abby. After all, Cathy-chan decided to spend her invaluable time with you! You should be honoured."

"Some people express how much they're honoured in different ways, oh great, _Cathy-sama_," Abby said dryly. "I prefer to kick them out for pulling midnight-pranks on people that really shouldn't be annoyed before they have their ten hours of sleep."

Cathy was a bouncing young girl with lots of energy and a huge fascination for the colour pink, cats and Japanese culture. Hence, the establishment for her obsession with Hello Kitty. She had creamy white skin, golden blonde hair tied into pigtails and sapphire blue eyes. She always acted as if she constantly was on a sugar-rush, and was sweet towards anyone; making her one of the most popular people in school. And the most lovable girl among the boys

She was twirling the curly ends of her pigtails around her fingers, the complete definition of sweet and innocent with those big blue eyes. "Cathy-chan doesn't know what you're talking about."

"'Course you don't," the redhead muttered and continued doing her homework. "Just like you probably don't know the answers to all these questions about Pythagoras' theorem. So, once again, I tell you to go away before you somehow convince me to go out and drink hot chocolate with you and watch a bunch of movies like Pretty Woman."

"I like Pretty Woman," Cathy said sweetly; face resting on her hands and swinging her legs lazily. "But we could watch something else if you'd like."

"That's not the point," Abby finally abandoned her homework entirely and came to drag the blonde away from her bed, much to her girlish protests. "Also, Jin challenged me to quit watching chick flicks for two weeks. Winner gets a gift free of charge and I'm on my tenth day."

"Oooh, how's Jin-chan doing?" Cathy squealed and made big eyes.

"She's fighting evil and stuff," the redhead shrugged. What she didn't expect was to get pushed down on her own bed by a brutal force. She rose, a little disorientated and turned to see her blonde friend gazing at her open laptop and giggling her little cute behind off.

"Cathy, get away from my property."

"Cathy-chan knew you were hiding something! Doing homework my ass; who's this guy?" the blonde girl squealed in joy but was forcefully dragged away from the laptop. She came to stare at the blazing eyes of the owner and sweat-dropped.

"Uh…Cathy-chan is sorry?"

"Out."

"Aww! If you tell Cathy-chan who your mysterious crush is, Cathy-chan will promise to leave instantly!" said blonde gave the famous puppy-eyes that seemed to work all the more when she used them. The redhead growled a little in annoyance and embarrassment and eventually just surrendered. It was so unfair that God had made this girl so incredibly irresistible; not to mention a guy-magnet.

"Fine."

"Yay!" the girl exclaimed and hugged the redhead before jumping back onto the bed which bounced under her weight. "Tell Cathy-chan everything!"

Abby crossed her arms and awkwardly looked away. "Well, he's just a guy I met when I went to meet Jin and the others. No biggie."

"It's a _huge_ biggie! Cathy-chan saw hearts and stuff on those pictures! You're totally letting out the part that you're crushing hard on this guy!" Cathy bounced excitingly and earned a death-glare from Abby. "Cathy-chan can tell why. He's almost as cute as me."

"_Tsk_. Then, you obviously haven't met Beyal, sugar."

"Oh, what a cool name! Cathy-chan would very much like to meet Beyal-kun! If his cute charms are a match against mine, then Cathy-chan must consider him a rival!"

"Good luck. The guy's a peace, love and harmony kind of type. He'll crush you without even trying."

Cathy pouted a little and flipped on the bed, resting her back against the covers of the bed.

"So. Tell Cathy-chan; does he like you too?"

"No idea."

Cathy gasped loudly and way too dramatically. "Eh? Nani!"

"How should I know? He doesn't get any of the hints I'm dropping, and the more I try, the more he freaks out. I feel like I need to walk around with a damn sign saying 'I am _fucking_ in love with you' before it gets into his skull," Abby glanced downwards in sadness. "Maybe it's his way of saying that he's not interested."

"_Unacceptable_! No friend of mine will ever be dumped by a crush as long as Cathy-chan is here!"

"That's easy for you to say. Every one of your admires thinks you're pretty, cute and the sweetest thing they've seen since teddy bears."

"You're pretty too! Cathy-chan thinks you're really _really_ attractive!"

"Now you're starting to sound a little lesbian."

"I mean it! Cathy-chan can't help it that everyone thinks she's cute! That's how she was born!"

"Arrogant."

"_Jealous_!"

"Of course I'm jealous! I can't keep count for how many boyfriends you've had, but I've had none!"

"To die a virgin is a scary thought."

"Stop bragging about your sex life."

"Listen, Abby-chan," Cathy said determined. "If you wanna get Beyal-kun's attention, you gotta think of what he likes! Think, woman!"

"Well..," Abby said, thinking hard. "He's…he's good with herbs, I guess."

"Herbs, herbs…" Cathy repeated. "Herbs…flowers! You can send him flowers!"

"_I_ send _him_ flowers? Did you read your love-stories upside down again?"

"Do you want Beyal-kun to like you? Then, DO IT!"

…

"Uh, sir, I believe this must be a misunderstanding…"

The delivery man glanced at his tablet where his electronic order was written and raised an eyebrow.

"Your name is Beyal, right?"

"Correct."

"According to the order, this is for you. But, man, I gotta say; it must be one love struck girl who'd send this to a guy."

Beyal swallowed hard as he accepted the perfectly bound and large bouquet with various forms of different coloured flowers, each one complimenting the other with their uniqueness. The Monk blushed heavily as the delivery man contently drove away.

"I can think of one who'd send this, alright," Dax snickered and smacked the Monk's back, who in return glared at him with heated cheeks.

…

"You don't think this was a tad too much?"

"Cathy-chan thinks it was sooooo romantically done of Abby-chan!"

"Well, I'm out of a lot of options when I go to _you_ for love advice, am I not?"

"Hmpf! Cathy-chan still thinks it was a very good idea. She could've done so herself…but that'd be wasting her invaluable time."

"Arrogant, arrogant, arrogant, arrogant-."

"Cathy-chan loves you too!"

"Lesbian."

"Cruel woman!"

* * *

**A/N: -3- I briefly mentioned Cathy when I introduced Abby for the first time and I thought of this when reading a Fairy Tail story called 'A Bouquet of Genuine Love'.**

**It's shounen Ai between Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Hibiki xDD Not all of them on one time, of course. **


	4. Pain

**A/N: Still can't believe Glowy's writing Abby ((w)) *flails* Another idea that popped into my mind as I re-watched episode 17. Enjoy~!**

* * *

_**~In which our redhead sees a new side of her favourite Monk~**_

_**~His 'grumpy emotionless' side~**_

"Wha'? No near-death stunt from the sky? Was it only free the first time?"

"You're _so_ hilarious, Daxie Boy! But for your info, it takes guts to jump nearly a hundred meters from the sky. Take that into consideration."

It was the day after their second encounter with Dom Pyro. To their surprise, he'd survived that temple-incident where a building had collapsed upon his head. Though, this time the team seriously hoped for the maniac to be permanently burrowed among the rocks and dirt. During the time where Chase had gone out to clear his head, Jinja had gotten a call from her red-haired bestie who informed them, that she was spending her week off school visiting them and the two girls had decided to meet at the nearest town from the team's location. Abby had found them among a huge crowd of people near the train station and was waving like crazy to get noticed.

"Everyone gets a hug from Cathy!" she exclaimed happily and turned to give each of them a tight hug. "She said that she'll give a video-call later today 'cause she really misses you all."

"Why didn't she tag along with you, then?" Chase asked confused to which Abby waved her hand dismissingly.

"She had a bunch of dates, that's why. Sheesh, the girl still got it in her."

The redhead giggled and gave the overly silent Monk a bear-hug to which he didn't respond with any cute shriek, blush or anything. The girl was indeed confused and curious to the reason why. She pouted slightly when letting go and replaced it with a bright and cheerful smile.

"Let's go find a hotel."

The team agreed and went to find the nearest and hopefully cheapest one in town. As they began walking, Abby went to slow down in order to walk alongside the brunette, and poked her rudely on her cheek to gain her attention.

"This is a worse case of gloominess than I thought."

"I know," Jinja sighed. "He's been really depressed the last couple of days, especially yesterday where he accused Chase of stealing his ability to have visions. I think it's because he's always had this power and now that they've somehow vanished, he must feel really down. None of us are able to cheer him up no matter what we do and he has plainly just given us all the silent treatment."

The redhead nodded in understanding and rubbed her jaw deep in thought, before a smirk bloomed on her lips. "Beyal not acting like himself? That remains yet to be seen as long as Abigail's here."

"We figured that only you could succeed this noble duty," Jinja said dryly and Abby crossed her arms childishly.

"Oh, really? And here I thought you guys wanted to see me 'cause you liked me," she muttered under her breath, to which Jinja began to laugh.

The atmosphere was chilly; the sky a light greyish colour, though the temperature was fine to spend time outside. The team had found a relatively cheap hotel near the beach to stay for the next couple of nights, and Jinja could feel a dramatic sob work its way up her throat as she took out her emergency credit card. She wasn't sure if she was able to call it that any longer since they so often used it.

"Don't worry, Jin, I got your back," Abby said ever so smoothly as she fished out her own purse. "Thirty dollars on me."

"That's not enough! My credit card's soon going on minus," the brunette whined in misery on the thought of losing all the money that her parents gave her for her little 'trip'. Abby placed the thirty dollars on the polished counter nevertheless with a smile to the female receptionist. The team got separated in the two divided hallways for each gender and agreed to meet outside later after they'd accommodated in their rooms. Abby and Jinja were unpacking their stuff and opening the window to gaze at the lovely view of the nearby beach and the people who were having fun there.

"I think we can have some fun at the beach before the rain comes. The weather-forecast said that it'd come around late at evening, so what do you say?" the brunette asked, as she threw a towel over her shoulder.

"I'm saying that I'm busy. I need to lighten up Monkfish, right? You guys can go without me," said a voice from the bathroom. Jinja blinked in confusion and then gasped at the cheesy and weird sight she saw before her when her bestie came out. Abby had put up on a red kitty one-piece with tail, ears and everything. The redhead winked with a giggle and made purring sounds.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Abby's smile fell at this rude question and picked up her fake tail to whirl it around as she walked. "Cathy lent me this-."

"-no doubt-."

"-and I thought, who the hell can _not_ crack up when they see me like this? Ooh, and I even made a dance!"

"No, thanks, it's embarrassing enough for me to look at. Seriously, even whiskers?"

"Black eyeliner," the redhead replied grinning.

"And you're seriously thinking of going out like that?"

"Well, a sacrifice needs to be made in order to get Beyal back. And he can always owe me one when he gets back to normal."

"Sure. Whatever you say," the brunette rolled her eyes and took her little bag with her as she exited the door. The redhead followed soon after and went to search for a little white-haired guy among all the males inside the reception. Some came to glance at her and she looked away in ignorance; holding her chin high as she walked away gracefully with her tail dangling between her legs. Soon she came to the room-number that the four guys had been given and knocked politely three times before entering a second later. Nobody could accuse her of not knocking any longer.

She saw the room to be empty for human-life, but the beds were already untidy and the floor held a few boxers here and there. _Boys_. The redhead carefully stepped past them and saw a white head stick up from the end of a bed. She lowered herself to the floor and moved slowly and stealth-fully with the same movements as a real cat; smooth and soundless. As she rounded the corner of the bed, she could see the side of Beyal on the floor in his lotus-position while doing meditation as usual. Abby felt a wide smile grow on her face and when the time was right; _BAM!_ She playfully pounced on him with much speed and both of them landed on the ground; one a whole lot confused while the other was grinning.

"Good morning, good-looking! Glad to see you among the living!" Abby exclaimed happily. The Monk seemed to be unaffected by this and went back to his earlier spot, finding the same position and continued to meditate as if she hadn't bothered him ten seconds ago. The girl frowned greatly and stared at the floor, feeling that her cat-ears would fall downwards in sadness if she had any. She came up on all fours anyway, as she neared the silent Monk and titled her head ever so slightly.

"Dude. Look at me."

When she came to look at him, he faced away from her with his eyes closed. Abby huffed and turned to the left, which he responded by turning his body to the right.

_How the fuck does he do that with his eyes closed?_

When he continued to do this, the redhead grabbed hold of his face and kissed the tip of his nose. His silvery grey eyes opened up instantly and gasped as he leaned backwards away, back facing the bed behind him as the redhead before him was lightly smirking.

"Thought I'd gain your attention that way, Handsome," the girl grinned, but then placed a hand on his and gazed deeply into his wide and confused eyes. "Hey, Beyal? You know that I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to, right? If you're in some kind of trouble…or if you're feeling betrayed or anything I'm here, okay?"

As the word 'betrayed' left her mouth, she saw him flinch and felt it too. She tried again, to test the waters. "We're all your friends, Beyal. None of us wishes to take anything from you and-."

"That's already too late," the Monk said quietly for the first time that day, and looked away shamefully. "Is it just a coincidence that Chase has begun to have visions at the same time that mine are slowly fading away? Which means that my powers were only temporarily…they were not mine to begin with."

Abby was relieved that she'd finally made some progress, but was sad to hear what Beyal was implying. "Chase never asked for this. You never asked for this. He would be more than happy to let keep your visions, but he wasn't in control of this."

"Stop speaking on his behalf, Abby."

The redhead felt an ember of anger inside of her. "No, _you_ stop sulking. The others are trying to help you as much as they can, but you'd rather drown in your own self-pity. Grow up, I say."

The Monk snapped his head up, clearly offended by this as he rose up and narrowed his eyes at the girl. "_Grow_ _up_? How can you say that? Can you imagine what it is like to be me? To always be the one to see horrible things before they happen and then figure out what they mean? So I can prevent them from happening, so I can prevent people from losing someone they love just like-," Beyal cut himself off as his fists tightened and he bit his lip. "You know what? You do not know me. None of you do."

He turned on his heel and ran as he barged through the door and down the hallway. Abby gritted her teeth as she stood up and ran after him, slipping through a couple of people on the way and jumping over a few dogs in the progress. She rounded the corner and was out of the hotel reception in seconds, following a damn fast runner with white-hair on his way through the ocean of humans in the street. The redhead was determined not to lose him and avoided all hindrances that prevented her from following his trail that was becoming harder to follow. The Monk was running towards the park where there were less people due to the change of weather and was much easier to run in. Small drops of water were already falling from the sky when Abby was gaining in on the running Monk and took a very daring leap that caused her to collide with Beyal's back and both roll on the wet grass in a tangle of limbs.

Abby was quickly up and had both her arms wrapped tightly around the Monk's upper-arms, so that he was unable to free himself as he wildly struggled to get released. The redhead got – with much trouble – both of them up from the grass and lifted the Monk off the ground as she walked both of them to the shelter of a large tree to dry them. She plopped down on the grass with a wet sound and held Beyal close on her lap as she shifted to sit comfortably in front of the tree.

"This is embarrassing," Beyal said softly, as the rain poured down around them. "Girls should not be this strong."

"Thanks. But then again; dude, you're feather-light," Abby grinned as she nuzzled his wet neck with her head. "Let it out, baby. Let it all out."

They sat in comfortable silence; both soaked with the rain-drops falling providing the only background-noise. Soon after, Abby felt the boy's body shake slightly and quiet sobs erupt from him as well. Drops of water landed on her hands and she knew that it wasn't from the rain. "That's it, baby. Just let it flow."

"I..," he sobbed sorrowfully and let out a hiccup. "…I don't want to lose my Monsuno Sight of all things. I had my first vision while I had become a new student of Master Ey. While I still had my village and friends among the other Monk students. And then..," more tears welled up in his eyes. "…they all perished because of Bookman. I was too young to have prevented such a tragedy from happening…and now my power is gone…"

"You were wrong, Beyal," the redhead whispered softly after patting his wet locks of white hair. He turned to stare at her and could see that she was crying along with him. Though, she was smiling. "I do know you. I know your pain. I know the pain and sadness that comes from being abandoned at a young age, to lose your loved ones and left to fend for yourself. I-I..," she sniffed. "…I know it too well, Beyal. I lost both of my parents when I was just ten and had to take care of both of my twin siblings when they could barely talk. But I had Chase, Jinja and Bren to help me through the worst of it and they practically adopted me into their families. I now see them as my family too," she sighed and released her grip around him to instead turn him around and hug him tightly from the front. "I'm _so_ sorry, Beyal. For what happened to you and what I said earlier."

To her amazement, she could feel his arms snaking around her back and hugging her back. He now was also smiling. "No, you were right. My friends were trying to help me all along but I was too selfish to see it. Thanks, Abby. And I apologize as well for snapping on you."

The Monk was blushing a crimson red when the redhead kissed both of his wet cheeks and gazed at him with a smirk. "That's okay, baby. I kinda liked seeing you get mad. To me, I think that's damn hot."

He proceeded to blush further, even more when he noticed how he was sitting on her lap and went to wiping away the tears off his cheeks. "I take it back. _This_ is embarrassing."

"I don't know 'bout that, I think it's kinda romantic," Abby purred as she leaned forward suggestively to which Beyal responded with a nervous gulp. She eyed him playfully as she tickled his nose with her long and fluffy tail.

"So…tell me, you like kitty-cats?"

* * *

**A/N: There will be more :O someday, sometime, I can't promise anything, tho. **


End file.
